


dream on

by silverfoxflower



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: They’d grown up together, as much as time could track in this dark world. Hundreds and hundreds of years of familiarity and casual intimacy. Zagreus knew that Hypnos loved being fucked when he was asleep, waking in the middle of climax, impaled on Zagreus’ cock, or even after, alone and sore between the legs.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	dream on

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnos is such a fun little character. I wanted to try something darker with him/Zag. Originally written for the Hades Kink meme.

Zagreus slid the cover from Hypnos’s body. The man slept nude, his pale, slender limbs glowing slightly in the low light. Hypnos’ knuckles were pressed to his lips, and his eyes flicked under their lids. Zagreus wondered what he dreamed of. Perhaps the mess Zagreus had made of him the last time he’d returned, fucking Hypnos against the wall until he whimpered his release, still dripping with the blood of the Styx.

Hypnos shivered, exposed in the cold, and Zagreus pressed a comforting kiss to his shoulder, drawing the covers over them both.

They’d grown up together, as much as time could track in this dark world. Hundreds and hundreds of years of familiarity and casual intimacy. Zagreus knew that Hypnos loved being fucked when he was asleep, waking in the middle of climax, impaled on Zagreus’ cock, or even after, alone and sore between the legs.

Zagreus pressed Hypnos’s body against his own, grinding his cock against his ass as he rubbed Hypnos’s flat nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

Hypnos shifted his hips, sighing.

Zagreus reached below and fondled Hypnos’ half-hard cock, enjoying the ease at which he could manipulate the smaller man’s body. Sitting up and grabbing a vial of oil, Zagreus slicked up his fingers and opened Hypnos’ legs, pressing one knee against his chest and exposing his pink, clenching hole.

No matter how many times they fucked, Hypnos was always tight. Zagreus grunted as he pressed one finger into Hypnos’ tight clench, earning a shudder, an answering jerk in Hypnos’ cock when Zagreus crooked his fingers.

He wondered if Hypnos was dreaming of Meg, of her sharp mouth and the sweet pain only she could inflict.

Feeling a strange jealousy in his chest, Zagreus began fingerfucking Hypnos in earnest, ducking his head to lick at Hypnos’ slim, hard cock.

Hypnos was panting lightly now, his knuckles between his teeth now. Zagreus wanted to kiss his pink lips, lick inside his mouth, but that wasn’t part of the deal, so he spread his kisses on Hypnos’ chest, his neck, until his legs fell open of their own volition and the sound of Zagreus’s fingers between his legs grew wet and obscene.

Panting in the silent air, Zagreus slicked his cock and pressed in, watching Hypnos’s legs shudder as he slowly entered.

_See me_ , Zagreus wanted to say, _call my name_. Instead, he fucked Hypnos as rough as he dared, the smaller man’s body jerking like a rag doll under Zagreus’ thrusts.

When Zagreus put his hand on Hypnos’s cock, he was rewarded with a thin whine, which grew louder as Zagreus pulled him to completion, Hypnos’s hole tightening around Zagreus as he sobbed through his orgasm.

Still dreaming, Hypnos went limp as Zagreus finished, fucking his come deep into Hypnos’s slim body, nearly crushing him underneath as Zagreus collapsed.

The aftermath, too, was as Hypnos liked it. Zagreus left him with legs sprawled, evidence of their tryst in the bruises on his inner thighs and the come dripping from his puffy hole.

“Good night, Hypnos,” Zagreus murmured, kissing Hypnos’s curls before he slipped from his bed to find his own.

Hypnos continued to sleep as Zagreus left his chamber, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. What he would dream of that night, no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
